


Возможности интерфейса

by Litaraniel



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финч настолько гениален, что от него можно ожидать невозможного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возможности интерфейса

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается команде Petshop of Horrors 2014, а также всем, за кем следят.

Финч сидел на своем обычном месте, слегка наклонившись вперед, опираясь на лежащие на столе руки, и в кои-то веки ничего не печатал. Кончики его пальцев лежали на крае клавиатуры, не касаясь клавиш. Глаза были закрыты.

Пользуясь возможностью, Джон тихонько прокрался ему за спину, чтобы заглянуть в экран.

И похолодел.

Окон в системе было открыто не меньше пятнадцати, и в каждом что-то происходило. Листались архивы газет, журналов и официальных документов, проматывались колонки чьих-то фотографий, в нескольких консолях с приличной скоростью набирались и исполнялись команды удаленного доступа. Пока Джон потрясенно моргал, одна из них закрылась, вместо нее открылась какая-то запароленная база данных, и пошло скачивание.

Пальцы Финча слегка подрагивали, словно в такт происходящим на экране действиям.

Мысль о хакере, чудом получившем доступ к системе Финча, возникла и тут же была отметена, как абсурдная. Финч не мог не заметить атаки, и не стал бы сидеть с закрытыми глазами, не предпринимая ничего.

Но тогда…

В обычных обстоятельствах Джон ни за что бы не поверил в управление компьютером силой мысли. Но… это Финч. Финч, который щелкает секретные базы, как орешки. Который изобрел Машину, вычисляющую преступные замыслы по е-мэйлам, Машину, смотрящую на них сотней тысяч камер, Машину, с которой можно говорить, иногда даже спорить.

Машину, которая следит. Везде. Всегда.

Джон почувствовал иррациональное желание бежать прочь из библиотеки, куда глаза глядят.

Впрочем, бежать ему было некуда. Жизнь без Финча и его Машины сводилась к попыткам утопить боль в алкоголе. Так что, какие бы ужасы этот гений не изобрел, место Джона было рядом с ним.

Но ему нужно было знать. Сейчас. Просто чтобы не сойти с ума.

– Финч? – осторожно спросил Джон.

Финч слегка дернулся, открывая глаза, и многообразие окон тут же исчезло с экрана, оставив за собой одинокую черную консоль с равномерно мигающим курсором.

Джон почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. "Некуда бежать", напомнил он себе. "Некуда, и незачем".

Финч медленно повернулся вместе с креслом, взглянул на Джона вопросительно-недоуменно. Стекла очков поймали отражение экрана, два светлых прямоугольника с черным пятном консоли закрыли глаза Финча, делая взгляд бесстрастным, словно глазок объектива. Джон сделал осторожный шаг назад.

– Что-то не так, мистер Риз?

"Боже, дай мне сил", подумал Джон. Он был готов поверить во что угодно. 

– Финч? Что это сейчас было... у тебя на экране?

– Прошу прощения?

– Когда я подошел, у тебя на экране что-то происходило. Окна открывались, выполнялись какие-то действия. Я тебя позвал, и все пропало.

В глазах Финча загорелся знакомый огонек понимания, и почему-то Джон почувствовал облегчение. Вот сейчас он все объяснит. Что бы это ни было, какую бы жуткую технологию он не придумал, это Финч. Ни Джону, ни "номерам" он не может желать вреда.

– Ах, это... – сказал Финч, слегка улыбаясь. – Это был скринсейвер, мистер Риз. Должно быть, я задел мышь, когда внезапно услышал ваш голос.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея отсюда (спойлер): <http://bash.im/quote/23175>


End file.
